Sick Day's
by mangoxlove
Summary: Harry is sick. Draco wants to play.


Me is sick.

* * *

At Hogwarts it was rule that teachers only took days off for three reasons

At Hogwarts it was rule that teachers only took days off for three reasons. 1) A marriage, honeymoon or child-birth 2) the school was off for the day and 3) any form of sickness that the students could catch. On occasion personal days may be taken but only if one got permission from the head master, and only than. And that's exactly what Draco Malfoy had done.

The current potions teacher at Hogwarts had a personal meeting with the head master asking for a personal day. Nothing big was happening like most personal days were taken off for. He wasn't going away on a vacation, he hadn't been offered a once-in-a-life-time opportunity that he had to take, and he wasn't doing anything like that. Draco would simply be spending his personal day at home taking care of his sick lover.

Because he was a teacher at Hogwarts he lived in the school itself. However his lover refused to take a job that had anything to do with the school. Instead he took a job with the ministry and lived in a small flat in London alone. The two would keep in touch via-letters and whenever he got the chance, Draco would floo there and the two would spend a passion-filled night together.

Neither of them saw a problem with this arrangement. As long as the holiday's were there and they could be with each other at least once a week, and their lines of communication were always open, living in two separate houses wasn't a problem. Except when one was sick. Very much like right now.

When Draco had received a very sloppily-written owl two hours ago, he immediately went and requested the day off. Within the next four hours, Draco had done everything he could to get to London in record time. And that's right where he was now. Panting heavily, his hair as mess and cheeks flushed as he leaned on the stair railings outside his lover's house, waiting for the door to open.

The wooden door slowly opened revealing a very messy looking Harry Potter. His hair stuck out in odd ways- more so than usual- while his glasses didn't sit on his face right. The nightshirt wasn't buttoned all the way, and the right side hung off his shoulder, the pants too long. In one hand he held a small baby blanket with a dragon on it, the other hand was covering his mouth as he coughed.

"Oh gods, Harry. I can't believe you let it get this bad." Draco said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around the boy-who-was-very-sick. "Just let me use some magic on you. You'll get better in no time. Plus I have the whole day off. That would give us some time alone together."

Harry sniffed and shut the door with his foot. "You know I hate getting well with magic. I've never really liked it. Just let me go back to bed. I sent you that owl letting you know I was going to fix this myself and NOT to worry. Did you even read it?"

By now the two had already reached the boys' room and Harry was already crawling back into the bed. "I did read the letter." Draco scoffed as he took the dragon blanket from Harry. "But when I read that you were sick I rushed home expecting to see you all hot and sweaty and short of breath. Like right after sex! But no. I was wrong."

Growling Harry reached out and snatched the blanket back from Draco and rolled over. "I see now. You only came to see if I was up for sex. Well why don't you just go back to Hogwarts and let me get better ALONE!!" With another growl Harry snuggled with the blanket, trying to ignore the fact that Draco was standing over him.

Gently the blonde reached out and brushed at Harry's hair lovingly. "You really do love my baby blanket don't you?"

"It reminds me of you when you're not here." Harry said without a second thought. "I miss you when your away, and the blanket smells like you. I always sleep with it when you're not here."

Draco laughed and walked over to the other side of the bed. After kicking off his shoes, the Slytherin climbed into bed. "And what do I smell like?"

"Sex god."

"See I'm not the only one that thinks of sex twenty-four-seven." The dragon blanket was thrown over Draco's chest as he moved closer to Harry, holding the sick boy in his arms, Draco kissed his forehead. "You know I love you right?"

Harry nodded. "I love you too."

"And because you love me, and I love you…" he paused and smiled, "Today we're playing doctor! And Harry, I'm gonna make you better."

Harry just groaned.

* * *

Rini: This will be made into more chapters.


End file.
